Amemiya Hanae (Hoshina Hanae)
Amemiya Hanae '''or Hoshina Hanae (雨宮花絵 / 星名花絵) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO. She plays as a midfielder for Raimon Eleven. In the Ultimate Bonds movie, after Raimon lost against the Unlimited Shining, she has been captured by Kibayama Douzan because Endou couldn't take her out of the field in time before the storm from the ball will disappear. In addition, they need her power to complete the Zero, so they use Aoi as a hostage to forcing Hanae to join the Zero as their forward. She's also a midfielder for Tenmas team in the beginning of the Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone series, also she plays as a midfielder and forward for El Dorado Team 03, Entaku no Kishidan (in the match with Perfect Cascade at the Master Dragon cave), Chrono Storm and Shinsei Inazuma Japan (alternative timeline). She was chosen to be the midfielder for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Later, she became the midfielder and forward for Earth Eleven. She also has her character song. See here. Profile "The miracle player who has a talent that can surpass the genius player." - Inazuma Eleven GO "A player who can change the situation of the team as the angel of soccer." - Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone "The angel of Raimon Soccer Club. She is the light of hope for everyone in the team." - Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Appearance Hanae has a long straight with curly end golden blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. Her skin is pale white and her height is slightly shorter than her brother. She always wear a golden winged key pendant necklace and tie a mint-green ribbon with red rose at the center of the ribbon at her hair. Hanae also wears the same school uniform as Aoi and for her casual clothes, she wears the light yellow shirt with the mint-green dress and black shoes with knee-length white socks. In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series, her clothes is changing into various forms depending on the era that they stay in at the time. Mixi Max Hanae mixi maxed with all of Chrono Storm's members' aura and that make her to became the 12th player of Chrono Storm, "The miraculous game changer who has the power of fate like the angel of soccer". Her hair is originally reached the middle of her back. In mixi maxed form, her hair grows longer and reached her thighs, also it shines the rainbow aura. Her ribbon is also got longer and became transparent. Her eyes are becoming sapphire blue. Personality At first, Hanae seemed to be a cold-hearted girl, but she's actually a cheerful and kind-hearted. She just doesn't like the things that the Fifth Sector is doing to her and her brother's beloved soccer. She is also willing to sacrifice everything that she has in order to protect her friends and her important things and people. But sometimes her actions are not like her actual age and she always know something that the others don't know. On top of everything, she always care about the others more than herself and comforts them when they're feeling down or depressed. Background Story Hanae was lived happily with her family, until she and her twin brother aged 6 years old. Her parents got divorced and decided to seperate her and Taiyou away from each other. She had to lived with her mother and changed her family name into her mother's, but at school she was still using '''Amemiya as her family name. One day, she got hit by a truck and almost lost her life from that accident, but somehow she survived like it was a miracle. Since then, she started to play soccer every time that she visited her brother, but her power seemed to overwhelm the standard of the ordinary 6 years old child. After Hanae and Taiyou joined their primary school's Soccer Club, they won numerous matches and being called "the genius players of decades". But when Taiyou's condition got worsen from using his keshin too often, other team members started to put a pressure on Hanae to release her keshin in order to win the final match of Primary Soccer's competition. Hanae had not have a good control of her power yet at that time and as the result of her teammates' pressure, she could not control her power while releasing her keshin and caused the explosion of the keshin's power inside her which it injured everyone in the field, including the coaches and managers from both teams. The match had been cancelled after the explosion and no one ever talked or played soccer with her again. They also called her a "monster" or a "witch" which made Hanae felt depressed, lost the passion in soccer and kept blaming herself from hurting other people, even though Taiyou comforted her and said that it wasn't her fault.(This happaned when Hanae and Taiyou were 10 years old.) Plot Inazuma Eleven Go series Hanae first appeared at the Raimon's Soccer indoor stadium in her school uniform. She went into the stadium because she was wondered what is happening in the stadium since most of the students were going inside there. After seeing how hard was Tenma trying to protect soccer, she found her long lost passion in soccer and couldn't stand to watch Tsurugi and Kuro no Kishidan to harm the others anymore. She decided to join the match and play against the Kuro no Kishidan by herself. She could also be able to confront Tsurugi's keshin and dribbled pass the whole team with her incredible speed. When the match had been stopped, Tsurugi asked her what her name is because he was kind of furious that she could handle with his whole team all alone, so he just want to remember the name of this irritating girl. Hanae told him that her name is Hoshina Hanae in order to conceal her past. She joined the Raimon Soccer Club at the same time as Tenma and Shinsuke and she seemed to know what is going on with the team after Fifth sector was starting to manage the result of the match of Holy Road. Like Tenma and Shinsuke, she didn't obey the Fifth sector's order to lost Tengawara in the first match. Even though Tsurugi tried to threaten her that she'll be regret for what she has done, she wasn't scared and gave him a cold deadly glare. Though in this match, all that she had done is just supporting Tenma and Shindou, but that was enough to makes her feels the fun of soccer again. In the match with Mannouzaka, Hanae once again played soccer with her own desire together with the members who are resisted Fifth Sector and she quite resent that Tsurugi said that he will destroy Raimon with his own hands. She used her first hissatsu Blossom Tourbillon to steal the ball from Mannouzaka. When Isozaki Kenma tried to tackled Tenma to break his leg and Tsurugi rescued him, Hanae was really surprised by Tsurugi's action. She suspected that Tsurugi might has a reason to became the SEED of Fifth Sector and later when she visited Taiyou at the hospital, she coincidentally saw him with Yuuichi, so she secretly followed them and somehow suddenly the pictures of their past appears into her mind. She kept quiet and never tell anyone about this, even Tsurugi. After Tsurugi finally realised the feeling of his brother and played the true soccer, Hanae said to him that's not just Tenma that believe and trust in him, she also does ever since she knew his reason of being a SEED. Tsurugi also asked how did she know about that, but she just said that it's a secret that only she would know. In the matches with Gassan Kunimitsu and Hakuren, Hanae was the first person in the team to realised the movements of their opponent, but as always, she kept quiet and let Hikaru or the others to realised by themselves. She also provided more hissatsus during the matches and it seemed that her power is slowly increasing from the beginning. Endou, Kidou and Tsurugi were also seem to know about this because they thinked that Hanae's power and skills are strong enough to have her own keshin, but it was strange that she acts like she doesn't have it. Tenma coincidentally met her at the hospital after he visited Yuuichi. He asked her what is she doing here. Hanae said that she came to visit her brother, but he vanished from his room, so she have to find and take him back to the room. When she saw Taiyou played soccer with Tenma, she quickly smacked his head and scolded him like she is the elder sister before she said goodbye to Tenma while she was dragging Taiyou back to his room. Later, when Haruna and Kidou told the Raimon that their next opponent will be Arakumo Gakuen, Hanae felt really anxious because she knew that her brother is studying at that school and also the member of Arakumo Soccer Club, but she tried to pretend that she didn't know anything. She hopes that Taiyou will not do something stupid like risking his own life by attended to the next match. But at the Holy Liner, when Haruna said that in this match, Arakumo Gakuen will have the "genius player of decades" attending too, Hanae suddenly told Haruna and Kidou that she wanted to be substitute player for this match which it surprised everyone in the team. Indeed, Kidou didn't allow her to and asked why did she want to be a substitute, but she couldn't answer him, so she had to play as the real player no matter what. Before the match starts, while everyone were warming up their bodies, Taiyou appeared to the field in Arakumo team's uniform and that surprises Tenma a lot, but for Hanae, she didn't feel surprise at all. In contrast, she felt really worried about her brother's condition. When Haruna finally found out that Taiyou is the "genius player of decades" and knew that Hanae is his twin younger sister, Kidou recalled the rumors about the Primary Soccer World's 2 legendary players of decades and he was sure that those 2 players must be Taiyou and Hanae. The information about Taiyou that Haruna has found, revealed a bit of Hanae's secrets which it's about her real name and her family life, but still not the story of her primary school time's soccer matches. Because of the worries about Taiyou's health condition, both Tenma and Hanae could not play with their full strength or concentrate with the match which it is irritated Tsurugi a lot. That made him to tell both of them that if they don't think to play soccer with their full strength, they need to leave the field. Later, Taiyou told Hanae about his wish of playing soccer with Raimon while he was trying to dribble the ball pass though her. Actually, it wasn't like she didn't understand her twin brother's feeling, but she just afraid that if she plays with her full strength, the history will repeat itself, but Taiyou believed that his sister is now completely different from before. He believed that she is now be able to control her power and the history will definitely not repeat itself. Finally, Hanae decided to fulfill her brother's wish and play soccer as her usual self. She stealed the ball from Taiyou and dribbled pass the whole Arakumo team. She could avoid the Desert Stadium's quicksands with her standard overwhelming skill, plus with the help of Shindou and Tsurugi. When she confronted Sata's Teppeki no Gigadoon, she comes up with her shooting hissatsu, Angel Force which it's really strong enough to breaks through Sata's keshin in only one blow. After the match with Arakumo, Shindou had to stay at the hospital and could not be able to join the final match because of his leg injury. Because of that, Endou selected Tenma as the new captain and he was really worried that he won't be able to lead the team as well as Shindou did, but Hanae comforted him and said that everyone have their own way of doing things, no one will be exactly the same as the other. Hanae went to visit Taiyou at the hospital, after she finished the practice. She realised that her power is rapidly increasing since after the match against Arakumo because during the practice, she almost released her sealed power and her dark past was close to be exposed to everyone. That scared her a lot and she asked her brother what should she do next? She was afraid that she will do the same mistake as what happened few years ago. Taiyou comforted her and said that she's not that lonely little girl anymore. He believed that she has a much better control on her power, compare to the past and he's sure that no matter what his sister will do, even it's a mistake, her friends will not leave her all alone and support her. Taiyou and Hanae made a promise to each other that someday that Taiyou gets well, they will play soccer together again, just like what they had promised few years ago. On the way back home, she saw Tenma and Tsurugi were practising Fire Tornado DD and she felt that she should practice more, in order to have more control of her power. In the final round of Holy Road, during the match against Seidouzan, Hanae played slightly smooth and being the good supporter for everyone in the team. She admitted that Seidouzan is a strong opponent and she liked the way that they play fairly and freely to Raimon. But when Dragonlink came to play with them in the second half, she sensed that something bad will come to her and Raimon. Hanae didn't give up to fight against the Dragonlink, even though she didn't release her full power. She thought that she can pass through their keshins, just like what she had done before with the other keshin users. But she was wrong, Dragonlink's keshin's power is stronger than the other's keshins that she had broke through before, so she ended up being blown away by their keshins. Later, herself and her teammates were beaten badly by the Dragonlink and that picture in front of her made her flashed back her dark past's memories which it made her shaking in fear and started to cry. She screamed out when Tsurugi collapsed from being exhausted from using his keshin too often and he looked back at her and said that Raimon needs her power to change the situation. At last, she revealed all of her past and the reason that she sealed her power and keshin away. She thought that everyone will abandon her as same as what was in the past, but Endou shouted out to her that even she made a mistake in the past, it doesn't mean that Raimon Eleven will abandon her like what she thought. Shindou that came to encourage Tenma and the team also shouted out to her that no matter what will happen, Raimon Eleven will always stand by her side and support her when she needs them. Hanae finally overcame her nervousness and unleashed her long-sealed keshin,' Tsuki no Megami Artemis' which it's a big surprise for the Dragonlink and Senguuji Daigo because they thought that Raimon has no more keshin users other than the ones that exhausted. With her full power, Hanae was be able to get through the Dragonlink's keshins all by herself and confronted Yamato's Kenou Kingburn. She made a keshin shoot, Gekkou no Rakuen which it has a slightly same power as King Fire.' '''But the power in that keshin shoot didn't contain just her own power, all of Raimon's passion in taking back their true soccer was also passed to her. With all of that powers combined together in that shoot, Raimon scored the fourth goal after Tenma and Tsurugi's '''Fire Tornado DD'. And after the Holy Road, Hanae came to visit Taiyou at the hospital again in her casual outfit. She spent time with her brother, talking about their childhood memories and how fun their lives were. She also told her brother the good news about their parents. After the past 7 years of cleavage, their parents finally forgave each other and decided to remarrying which it means that the family will be together again. Taiyou was really happy about the good news and asked his sister to sneak out from the room together to play soccer for celebrating their family reunion. Of course, Hanae refused at first, but Taiyou kept saying please to her, so she had no choice, but doing what her brother wanted. Category:Female OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven GO